Talk:Garuda-class
Page title question This page was moved from "Garuda-class Transport Plane" to "Garuda-class". While I really couldn't care less what format the name is in there going rate seems to be classname-class descriptor as in the first example, so I am a little uncertain as to the change here. I'm not oppositional enough to try to change it back, but it's inconsistent with most of the other "ships". Personally if it were me I would simply call the page Garuda and have "Garuda class transport plane" be in the description with "transport plane" as the description of it's use in the infobox, but that's just me. If MAHQ has anything to say about it the name-class format is standard for Gundam. Meh. Either way I replaced the custom infobox, but tried to preserve the information from the last user's edit. Cerano Agamemnon 14:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) That was my bad. I noticed someone change the name of the Zanzibar page to Zanzibar-class, so I figured that was the standard. I also thought the infoboxes were the standard for ships and ms ~ LordNader 20:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It's cool. Yeah there are a few oddballs out there. I think the Gallop was one of them too. The MS infobx is fairly standard for ships as well. It does have ship specific categories, but some nice people made custom infoboxes for one or two classes. I thought they were nifty with their cool little flags and all so I attempted to use one. Don't actually no what the standards are per se. I'm just going off of observation too. I really need to check some of those things. Cerano Agamemnon 21:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Alot of pages are pretty old and have been untouched for a long time. Alot of them don't have the proper naming convention because of it. The main focus of most of the editors has been the Anno Domini pages, as they have been working hard on them to have accurate and presentable information for the readers. So if you want to get an idea of how pages should be, go look at the AD ones as an example. Anyways, when it comes down to it, it should only be classname-class when it comes to ship-class titles. Unless it has a model number, then it would be numberclassname-class.(That goes for MSs too, numbername.) I hope this helps. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 22:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate knowing. If there is a standards page (or equivalent) that is relevant to THIS wiki then I will certainly bookmark it. I found a general Wikia one, however not all of its rules apply here. I will probably start making the change to the other pages in the near future. I have not looked at any AD pages as I have not yet watched 00 so that would explain why my idea of standards was different. It's good to know the correct way. If there is a standards page that would be nifty to reference when making changes in order to explain the reasons for changes to the ignorant (like me). Cerano Agamemnon 02:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC)